Shas'Nan Fire Sword
by Pewter SB
Summary: Follow the Story of Shas'La Shas'Nan, A Tau Pathfinder, into another world, one that seems pretty damn calm and strange compared to the one he just left against his will. A multi crossover, primary ones are WarHammer 40,000 and Command and Conquer. T ForL
1. M'Yen'Y'He Unforeseen destiny Prologue

As this is my first Fan-Fic, don't expect anything spectacular......

Prologue: M'Yen'Y'He (Unforeseen destiny)

Shas'la Shas'Nans heart pounded within his chest, all but running through the dense forest growth. Bolter rounds and plasma charges buzzed past as 'Nan ran, carrying his pulse carbine in one arm, and carried his wounded Shas'Ui, M'Yen, in the other. M'Yen's left leg was a mess, shattered by a single bolter round.

The six other pathfinders in Shas'Nans La'Rua was not so lucky, all killed in the failed ambush. They had been tasked with the relatively simple mission of intercepting a Imperial Rhino that held an important target. And the La'Rua had done a wonderful job, blowing down one of giant trees that populated this world, and had painted the Rhino with a marker light, highlighting it for an awaiting Sky ray. And the seeker missile did its job spectacularly, destroying the rhino in a spectacular blast. The Job was done, All that remained to do was to return to the rest of the Kau'Ui.

As the Rest of the La'Rua prepared to leave, Shas'la Ukos strayed close to the burning wreckage, claiming he just wanted to see what they had been sent to destroy. He never got the chance, just as he peered into the burning APC, his body was shredded by bolter fire. It appeared that the occupants of the Rhino rather than dying in the explosion, had something else in mind.

Five tall figures, clad in crimson suits of space marine Armor, climbed out of the wreckage. Four carried bolter's, and were adorned with the Blood Raven insignia. The Fifths Armor was more elaborate, and he carried a plasma pistol and a force hammer in his hands. This one was a [I]librarian[/I]. And if one could see through his helmet, one would see a look that could kill titans was set upon his face.

The Librarian raised his hand towards three of Nan's comrades, and in a blink of an eye, they were sucked into a tear that appeared below them. Shas'la Vral, a good friend of Shas'Nan, leveled his Rail Rifle at the librarian and fired, but the hypersonic round deflected harmlessly off the protective field that surrounded the Pysker. The other marines wordlessly turned their bolters towards Vral, tearing his body to pieces in bolter fire.

Shas'Nan stood in fear at the spectacle, clutching to his carbine, and he would have soon joined Vral in the after life, if it was not for Shas'Ui M'Yen tackling Nan. It was then that M'Yen was rent asunder by a bolter round.

The Marines started to advance to where to two pathfinders lay, when the helmet of one of the tactical marines exploded in a shower of blood, bone, brains, and ceramite showered his battle brothers. The bulky armored giants turned around quickly, far quicker than one would expect, to see whom dare attack them.

They were answered by another rail slug, this one going through the neck of another blood raven, blowing his head clean off. The space marines opened upon the likely source of the rail rifle fire that claimed two of their own.

"Shas'Nan, get the Shas'Ui out of here," came the call of the last pathfinder, besides Nan and M'Yen, Shas'la Savon, over the helmets radio.

"But what of you?" was Shas'Nans reply.

"I will stay and cover you, now Go!" and as to put emphasis to this statement, he rose from his new position and shot at the ravens. This time the round pulverised the lower leg of one, but failed to kill the marine. The Space marines turned to his position and opened fired, but Savon had already moved.

Nan got to his feet and with much effort, got M'Yen standing. The heavily laden Pathfinder started to go as fast as he could with his wounded Shas'Ui. He ran towards the extraction site, where a devilfish was supposed to extract them . He could hear the Savon trade fire with the Space marines for three minutes, before he heard the Shas'la pained cry come over the radio, followed by two more rail rifle rounds and then four bursts from a single bolter.

Then there was silence.

The Shas'la quickly found the strength to move faster.

He ran for seven minutes before the space marines caught up, firing inaccurately, bolts of metal and plasma flying every where. Nan stared straight ahead, running even harder, focused on reaching the extraction point, not even turning his head to see how many marines perused him.

On his radio, he heard the frantic calls from the Devilfish assigned to the pathfinders, urging him on, telling Nan that the transport would soon be there.

Shas'Nan felt his spirits rises as he spotted the field, only to be dashed as he tripped on a rock. He fell, bringing M'Yen down with him. He landed on his side, and started to get up, when he heard a large thing crash through the forest flora behind him.

Nan threw himself to the side, just in time to see the dirt where he was explode as a bolter round missed. Acting on instinct, he raised his carbine and fired full auto, not even bothering to aim. The rounds tore into the chest plate of the space marine, showering the pathfinder in bits of blood and ceramite. The marine fell to his knees, the fell forward, Shas'Nan barely scrambling out of the way.

The Tau sat their for half a minute, staring a the fallen marine, breathing heavily, amazed he was still alive. He started to stand up, but was violently thrown across the field. He groaned as he struggled to get back up, put was pinned in place by the handle of the force hammer. He looked up at his assailant, the Blood Raven Librarian.

The Librarians helmet was off, revealing a scarred face adorned with a sneer, a look of disgust at the Tau.

The Raven released the Tau from underneath the hammers shaft, and then, using his Pysker powers, raised the pathfinder off of the ground to eye level. He made a gesture, and a vortex opened up, a few scant feet from where they stood. Nan saw Shas'Ui M'Yen was sitting up, pulse pistol in his hands, taking aim at the Pysker.

The Librarian opened his mouth, and whispered the battle cry of the blood ravens, "Knowledge is power, guard it well." With that he threw Shas'Nan towards the vortex.

Time seemed to slow to Shas'Nan as he flew towards the tear. He saw the pulse of energy travel towards the librarian in at what seemed a lazy pace. He saw the blood ravens loose half of his face, watched him fall lifeless to the ground. He saw M'Yen collapse to the ground from shock. And then, Shas'la Shas'Nans world was dark.

* * *

Iraq, 25 KM northwest of Falluja.

A predator UAV patrols the sky, looking for signs of suspicious activity in the area records a flash on the desert below. Zooming in the predator spies a figure, clad in dark green armor lying in the sand. The images are forwarded to the nearest USA general, Air force General Granger.

* * *

Can you guess what is being cross-overed?


	2. M’Yen‘VashUnforeseen cause Chpt 1

I do not own the C&C series, nor War Hammer 40,000, nor The Shockwave mod for generals. And No, I do not own the Screen names used in this fan fic.

Shas'Nan Chapter One: M'Yen'Vash(Unforeseen cause)

Camp Fallujah: USA & Armored Base

A man stood before the Command Center, a man of an impressive stature, on his shoulders rested four silver stars, and the insignia of the Commander rank. And on his face one could see scars, obtained from fighting Vietcong and GLA, each with their own story. More worrisome, if one was familiar with the good Armored Commander Cypress, was that upon his face was a look of concern, a look that rarely vested his visage.

Next to Cypress was Commander was Three Star Commander Pooka, of the USA military. Compared to his fellow Officer, Pooka was leaner, and had no scars adorn his face. In fact despite being in excellent health one would expect from a military, something about him said "Geek." Perhaps his glasses, or maybe his pens, and perchance it was the clipboard sized TAC-COMM terminal that he carried in his hands. Who knows.

Both looked upwards to the skies, as what looked like a small formation of objects flew through the air. As the lead vehicle came closer its shape became more clear, the large bulbous cockpit sticking forth from the rest of the Helicopters body, and rocket pods on the side. The rest revealed themselves to be F-22's and Comanche's, clearly guarding the Little Bird. As the formation circled, the minds of the two commanders ran a mile a minute. The frowns on Cypress's head deepened as one question ran through his mind: Why was the General coming here?

They had been alerted a half an hour before, from a very serious sounding General Ironsides, shouting over the radio as his little bird took off from Camp Victory, telling them to put the base on red alert. And they had did it, every man at his post, pill boxes manned, fire bases and tanks crewed, every turret set to combat readiness, Gazer turrets scanning the skies above as raptors and black widows patrolled the skies. Hell itself could have attacked, and it would not break the defenses with anything short of a nuke or scud storm.

This though worried the commanders more, as local predator, sentry, and UAV drone patrols revealed no enemy, no GLA attack, no rouge Chinese army, no one. So what was so urgent that put the base on red alert, and had one of the four commanding Generals in Iraq had to come in person?

The little bird circled one more time, then descended and landed a scant fifty yards away from the two commanders blowing up a cloud of dust. A squad of rangers ran up to the helicopter, its engines not slowing down, assisting the man who ordered the base on it highest readiness level outside of DEFCOM 1 out of the rotorcraft. As soon as the General was clear, the little bird took off, heading to the small airfield that was part of the base, its escorts flying back to camp victory.

As the dust started to settle, the men could more clearly see Ironside, the tanker with a strong composure, and old enough to be a grandfather to most of the rangers guarding him. He wore a no nonsense look on his face, one normally associated with laser focused Townes or the uptight Alexander. This worried the officers even more, as Ironside usually had a kind, grandfatherly smile on his face.

With not a word, he saluted the two commanders as he passed between them walking at a brisk pace into the command center. As they turned to follow, each saw the confused look on the others face. Ironside walked down halls to the heart of the Command center, the control room. He approached the large TAC-COMM unit in the center of the room, commanders and communication operators watching him, and with a practiced hand, he slid the SD card he had in his pocket into the slot. With a whine the TAC-COMM came to life, the holographic display lighting up. As soon as it was at 100% the machine's voice was heard.

"Authorization required."

With a flurry of motion, the general typed in a password, and then cleared his throat, "General Ironside, Authorization Mike Kilo India Romeo Echo."

A moment passed as the TAC-COMM accessed the appropriate files, triple-checking the password, authorization, and speech patterns with those in the main server in D.C. As soon as every thing in order the machine replied, "Authorization M.K.I.R.E. accepted, welcome General Ironside."

With out skipping a beat, Ironside was talking yet again, "TAC, access file Oscar Oscar Mike Zero One."

This time the computer was faster as it opened the requested file from the card, and the space above the table like surface of the Tac-Comm was filled with various screens. Only after the screen was populated did the general turn to the commanders, the two coming to attention.

"At ease Gentlemen, as you are most likely wondering why I am here," he paused for a moment, flicking a switch, lowering the sound proof security walls before continuing, "What I show here is for your eyes only, am I understood?"

The two Commanders nodded in reply.

"Good," The General replied, then turning and expanding a map of the area, "approximately twenty five kilometers north of here one of General Grangers Spy drones was flying a patrol, searching for possible GLA activity recorded this." And with that he pressed a key and a video popped up and played.

The video showed the desserts of Iraq, nothing new to the officers, and Pooka was about to comment on this, when it happened. There was a flash on the ground, temporarily blinding the drones sensors, as the image cleared, there was an object on the dessert floor. The Drone zoomed in on the Object, revealing it to be a figure. Both men studied the figure as they could tell it wasn't normal. It was clad in a dark green amour and a brown-black body suit, and the helmet sloped back to a point, and lying on the ground next to it was a weapon that had a bluish glow. The last thing noticed was the figures feet, or hooves in this case. The commanders knew this thing wasn't human.

After a minute of letting the commanders study the video, Ironside spoke up, "As you can tell, what ever this thing is, its not human," pausing just to hit the point home before continuing, "And since it hasn't moved since it appeared, it is either dead, or unconscious."

Pooka rose his hand, "Unconscious sir?"

"Yes commander, that what the Intel boys think its status is at the moment, but regardless we have to do something before GLA, China, or god help us the Russians find out about it."

Cypress stood and tapped on the map, expanding it. He stared for a few minutes, then spoke up, "Send a patrol to the GLA base five kilometers north of the things position, the one we took out last month, and use that as a cover story," Drawing a line to said location, "If we act now, we could get to him before any one else notices."

The General stood taking in the commanders plan and running it through his head, then nodding, "Yes that is a good plan….I will tell the Chinese, to stand by, perhaps making it a bit believable."

Turning to Cypress, "We will have you take command of the battle force personally, Targets codename will be…Echo Tango," then to Pooka, "Can you get his command group ready while he preps his tank?" The commander nodded, "Good after that we will get the base ready for our 'Visitor.' "

"Dismissed," finishing his statement with a salute. The Commanders returned the gesture, then separating, each to his own task.

Current location of "Echo Tango."

The being that lay on the desert floor came slowly back to consciousness, his mind going through an unconscious checklist, sending messages to each system, asking if they were still even there. It got its answer, as each organ that could, and a few that normally shouldn't, sent back an affirmative in pain, some dull, some sharp. The Mind asked itself this, "just what in the Tau'va hit me?" This was the first conscious thought of Pathfinder Shas'La Shas'Nan. The second was a bit more intelligent, along the lines of 'Why am I on my back?' This was joined by the most intellectual of the three, consisting of two simple words 'What happened?'

Those two simple words unleashed a flood memories, remembering the mission, the fate of his La'Rua, and…the librarian. He recalled with almost crystal clarity the last few moments before he blacked out. The blood raven, his Shas'Ui, and the Vortex played through his mind several times. He lay there pondering on the fate of his Shas'Ui, before something clicked in his head, _What had happened to him_?

With this new thought He opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a bright, grainy image from his helmets visor. He slowly sat up, his body pained from such a simple action. 'The marine must of hit me harder than I though,' he thought. When he was sitting straight, he looked around, the image still grainy and bright. He reached up and smacked his helmet, not sure if it would help. It did as the image became much clearer, with a few spots here and there. With the helmet 'Fixed' Shas'Nan finally took in his surroundings.

His mind simply stopped working for a moment after it had analyzed the image. Around him lay a desert, with white sands and sparse vegetation, a stark contrast to the yellow reddish sands of the barren wasteland on Kronus, the planet Shas'Nan's Cadre was serving. Half a continent away from where the ambush was taking place. His intellect came to the horrific realization, that maybe the Vortex did not close when the librarian tossed him.

This brought the most important question to the Tau's mind, "_Where was he_?"

Unawares to the pathfinder with brain lock, a global hawk UAV circled above, reporting every action to the command center of Camp Fallujah.

Camp Fallujah: Motor Pool

The Motor Pool was a fury of activity, preparing the small battle force to cross the desert to their 'target,' most of the men believing the excuse from the commander. It wasn't unheard of for GLA cells to move back into destroyed bases. But a few still wondered, most of these belonging to the men of the FaceHugger Bradley. They gathered around the Bradley's rear hatch, all engaged in conversation on the sudden mobilization while they waited for the last man. The first and most recognizable was Sergeant Major Thanatos, commander of the Bradley. To his left is Sergeant Ix, the driver. The next two were the rangers private Mentat and Corporal Skyzeta. To their right is private Areo, the Blue arrow operator. The last was Private Ryguy, the Javelin operator, the sole female of the group.

They all quieted as the last member of FaceHugger walked up, Commando extraordinaire Colonel Razor. In his hands was his anti material rifle, and on his back was the various explosives in the Colonel's arsenal. He wore a serious expression as approached the Bradley, much unlike his normal cool, collected self.

Skyzeta spoke first, "So what's this mission really about Razor?" not bothering to beat around the bush.

"Not here Corporal," Was the Colonel's reply, pointing to the Bradley's interior. The Skyzeta shrugged and started towards the APC, followed by the rest of the squad. When the ramp was up, razor pressed a button the small Tac-comm built into the Bradley's rear compartment. Data filled the screen, then became a map. The commando then explained their mission, giving what information he knew about their specific target, the Echo Tango, which was very little.

Meanwhile across the Motor Pool was the mammoth tank _The Fortress of Freedom_, Commander Cypress's personal command tank. Currently Lieutenant Ryan the tanks commander, Sergeant Pax the gunner, and corporal atlan the driver. The three themselves were also talking about the upcoming mission, each giving a look towards the commander. The commander was of to the side, talking to his aide, Private Entilza. The aid was showing cypress something on the Tac-com terminal. The frown on cypress's face grew more, and the crew of the fortress of freedom grew more concerned. The conversation ended as the aid shut down the terminal, and snapped a salute. The commander returned the salute, then walked over to the mammoth. He said nothing as he climbed up the ladder into the tank. The three soldiers swapped looks of unease, as the commander usually gave them at least a salute, and normally some small chatter. They wordlessly turned and went to back to their tasks.

As Cypress settled into the command couch, activating the Tac-comm. As the Tac-comm warmed up, Cypress's mind wandered back to what Entilza said. Two new pieces of intell had come in as he was preparing the different units for the mission. The first was their E.T. was somewhat up and about, it had sat up, looked around, then just sat there. Of course that was the 'better' news, as the second piece was considerably worse. The "empty" GLA base was just the opposite. There were was a now very active GLA base. The intell boys had identified the forces of Prince Kassad and General Deathstrike. The fact Kassad was here explained why the base had stayed hidden so long. What was concerning was the number of GLA operating there, well over a hundred tanks. Ironside decided to share this information with the Chinese Command stationed in Iraq, Special weapons General Leang, and commander Xon. They had committed to assist, including launching the Earth shaker as well as massed artillery fire from both Camp Fallujah and Camp Dragon to soften up the base. While the Chinese would help destroy the GLA base, this complicated the mission with the E.T.

Speaking of which, the Tac-comm was finished booting up, the units under his command arrayed in front of him on a screen. He had 4 Wraith tanks, 5 Bradley's, two Stryker's, a Vulcan, and a Tank destroyer. He selected one of the Stryker's, as well as FaceHugger squad and put them in group 2. The acknowledgement symbol above the each vehicle's model flashed. The rest he put into group 1 with the Fortress. He selected both groups and selected the pre-plotted course towards the GLA base and their true objective. He then clicked the Issue order, and was greeted by the all acknowledgements from his force. Each tank started forward and arrayed themselves into a column, Bradley's and Wraith's on the outside, the Stryker's and the specialist tanks on the interior, with the Fortress leading. The Commander sighed as the Mammoth started forwards. He would be glad when this was over.

E.T. location.

Shas'Nan sat on the sand, feeling the heat of the sun warm his face, not sure exactly when he had taken his helmet off. While this was not his home world, the warmth felt…comforting, in a strange way. His pulse carbine lay in his hands, again the pathfinder not sure exactly when he had thought to pick it up. His mind was had calmed down, his mind accepting he was not on Kronus, nor any other world held by the Tau or the Imperium, having checked all the channels and bands normally used for communication by those powers. But despite this, he was still strangely calm, if still a little sore.

He slowly turned his head, scanning the horizon, to perhaps see if there was anything out there. As he looked, something caught his eye. An object glinted in the sunlight, green, and roughly the size of a Photon grenade, about a few paces away. Nan put his carbine down, then slowly got to his feet, only to be greeted by some minor pain. After a few seconds of adjusting to the pain, we walked over to the object and lifted it. It was a spherical gem, a gleaming emerald in the sunlight. But as he looked on he saw what looked like fire in the middle, flickering inside the gem. The flame soon grew, filling the gem in the green flames, growing brighter and brighter. It soon grew so dazzling that Shas'Nan dropped the gem. As it hit the ground the light flashed as bright as the sun, and some weight pushed Nan onto the ground.

Fortress of Freedom.

Cypress was watching the UAV's feed, studying the alien. He watched as the ET slowly got up, as if in pain, then walked over to…some emerald thing in the sand, lifting it to eye level. While the commander could not see much in detail, the gem like object glowed with its own light. He watched as the stone brightened, the light soon causing the alien to drop the object, shielding his eyes. The UAV compensated for the increasing light, then was overwhelmed as it flashed brightly, like a sun, causing even Cypress to shield his eyes. After a moment the commander opened his eyes looking at the screen. The ET lay in the sand, and around him was three more figures, one laying on the alien. The UAV zoomed in on one of the figures, one in a white lab coat, with white frizzy hair….then it came to Cypress as he recognized the face, his jaw dropping.

"What the F…"

E.T. Location

Shas'Nan slowly blinked his eyes, his sight returning. He felt a weight on his lower torso, it was heavy and…Snoring? He lifted his head, and looked down towards the thing on his legs. It had long, red hair, and a humans face. He sat up further, seeing that what was on him was indeed human, and female at that. Dressed in some sort of dress uniform, none of its many medals was recognizable to the pathfinder. The shoulder patch looked much like the Imperium's, but the bird was missing one of the heads, and it was blue. He looked around and saw two more Humans, one older female with many more medals and black hair, and one male with some white coat and was far older than the two females. All were asleep. He looked back down at the female sleeping on his lap, and saw the words in some sort of low gothic on a patch on the front of the female's uniform. **Tanya A.**

**Just what was going on?**

* * *

**Comments and questions welcomed.**


End file.
